


Animosity

by SpicyKitty



Series: Animosity!Harry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, DeathEater!Harry, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyKitty/pseuds/SpicyKitty
Summary: Around the start of the Golden Trio's 6th year, Death Eaters attack and The Boy Who Lived disappears (or died, idk) but on Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville's quest for Horcruxes they encounter someone very familliar...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Animosity!Harry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884655
Kudos: 15





	Animosity

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in this fic may be OOC but I just really need to get this idea out of my head ok. I had planned for it to be a one-shot but Imma try to do a series instead. This whole fic is inspired by a few characters from a few shows/games, Flowey/Asriel (Undertale), Catra (She-Ra) and Azula (ATLA). Also the work title is inspired by a Glitchtale episode title so...  
> By the way this is set around mid-end of 6th year but they aren't in Hogwarts. The Horcrux hunt is set more faster.
> 
> Also, I am SO not putting Harry/Voldemort here, whatever ya'll say but I am really not a fan of that. It's just... weird, okay?

The thick fog was blocking Ron’s vision. It was very inconvenient (and convenient?) at the same time. It was already getting late and the small campsite was still empty (well except for him himself, the tents, and the protective wards). Even Hermione’s stupid cat had gone hunting. All he could do is dumbly on one of the logs in the centre of the camping area. 

He took a very deep breath and exhaled it.

_‘Guard the camp they said. It just means “do nothing” in disguise’_ , he thought, annoyed.

A rustle was just conveniently in queue after the thought passed by.

Ron swivelled his head, almost breaking his neck in the process, towards the sound, which hopefully wasn’t caused by Death Eaters.

Thankfully, it wasn’t Death Eaters, just Hermione’s dumb cat which he still hasn’t made amends with, even if Scabbers turned out to be some evil Death Eater person who betrayed his (presumably) late best friend’s parents. He twitched in annoyance. “Oi! You nearly gave me a heart attack!”, he yelled (thankfully the wards also disabled for sound from inside it to be heard outside so no one would hear him shouting at a cat like a mad man).

The cat meowed back.

Speaking of his presumably dead best friend, Harry, who probably was just kidnapped be stupid Death Eaters and not dead, and also which he purely regret for leaving him, his mind wandered back to the whole Horcrux quest (which was given by Dumbledore for him and Hermione and Neville and Luna to do which was _supposed_ to be his dead best friend’s job but it was given to them instead just because they were close).

But on a good note, they had already gotten almost all of the horcruxes, well except for the last two which neither any of them have got any clue about.

The bushes rustled again, very irrelevantly to his thoughts (which he snapped out of immediately), as Hermione (his “girlfriend” and best friend), Neville and Luna came out, each holding items of need.

Their faces were in complete fear (which had clearly nothing to do with fire wood so Ron was clearly assuming Death Eaters).

“Ron, we’ve got to go, NOW!”, Hermione said.

The tone she used clearly implied the arrival of Death Eaters.

But Ron thought escaping from Death Eaters was probably the new normal. (How’d they track them so fast anyways?)

He absent-mindedly (but quickly) packed the stuff into the endless spaced bag.

A shout rang through the forest woods which sounded strangely familiar (or maybe his head was still filled with the thought of his late best friend).

“Hurry up Dolohov! They were right here!”, that same strangely familiar voice rang out.

He, Hermione, Luna and Neville were just about to Apparate (very illegaly actually, since some of them haven’t actually gone through the Apparition test yet), before he saw the owner of the familiar voice (and Dolohov) and what he saw, completely shook him.

The face was staring straight through him (he didn’t know whether he could see him or not) was very very familiar and also somehow resembled his dead/gone best friend. The eyes were the same green (though he didn’t remember seeing a scar over the left one) and (from a distance) the same shape. The Death Eater’s face strangely wasn’t covered by a Death Eater mask either (and it was also strangely the same shape as Harry’s but how…?). How come he hadn’t met this bloke (who impersonated his dead best friend for Merlin’s sake) before?

Ron shook his head. This was all a thought for later (when they aren’t going to be sliced apart by Death Eaters). Also, did Hermione notice? He snapped out of his thoughts again and with a ‘crack’ he and his friends disappeared.

━━━━━━━━┛ ✠ ┗━━━━━━━━

“It was true! His face was almost the same!”

“Are you sure Ron? He might just be a Death Eater in disguise! Why else he would not wear a mask? It’s probably just a plan to trick us all! You know Harry’s dead!”, Hermione countered.

Ron scratched the back of his head and tried to look at Neville and Luna for backup. They both shrugged.

_‘Ginny would’ve said something about her dead boyfriend coming back to life’_ , a voice said in the back of Ron’s head. But Ginny herself was already gone. His sister, his dearly (and kinda annoying) sister was already gone, just like the half of his family.

He clenched his teeth, pushing the thoughts away.

“Look Ron, let’s just forget about it and move on, okay?”, Hermione said, getting closer to him.

That sentence was one thing. Wasn’t _she_ the one who cried for weeks about Harry?

Ron let a derisive sigh escape his mouth.

“Hermione’s right Ron”, that was all Neville said. Luna kept looking towards the stars.

Ron shrugged. “I’m going to bed”, he said, walking towards the tent.

━━━━━━━━┛ ✠ ┗━━━━━━━━

Ron laid awake. His eyes towards the tent’s roof. His head was surprisingly filled with thoughts.

He remembered those eyes staring at him, full of what seemed to be of vengeance and anger?

That look filled him with deep regret and well, shame for what he had done to him.

He didn’t know.

He just wanted to pretend that he didn’t.

Before the Death Eater Attack, he and Hermione had had a row with Harry and it clearly wasn’t pretty.

Hermione usually would’ve stayed neutral and tried to stop their fighting but it seems that Harry’s reasons to start this fighting angered her too.

They had well, exchanged very nasty words (Ron had said something about Harry’s dead godfather but he couldn’t really remember what he had said, honestly).

He remembered the hurt look on his (ex) best friend’s face who (unusually) didn’t retaliate with a sassy or acid reply.

If that Death Eater he saw wasn’t an imposter, Ron wondered whether the fight they had actually caused him to become one of the Dark?

These thoughts made his head hurt but honestly, he couldn’t stop thinking.

On a good note, Hermione must be pleased that his snores won’t disturb her sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope ya'll like it! Please drop a comment or feedback to let me know about anything wrong. On a note, Ron's personality here is based on my opinion on him. (In my mind) he's basically a loyal guy, but he's NOT blunt or dumb either. I think he thinks more in a logical way, y'know. Also, Ginny was on the Horcrux hunt but was killed somehow (she was badass but I think her presence might disturb my main idea for the fic).


End file.
